Wings
by Pyth
Summary: EdxAl, as told by Winry. Movie spoliers. 'They had wings. I had none.'


**_'Wings'  
_  
.oOo. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, unfortunately.

Warning, movie spoilers. This was written rather late at night as a spur of the moment type thing. I don't normally write fanfiction, as I'm very lazy. That also explains why this is so short. Incase you couldn't tell, it's told from Winry's point of view, and I'm afraid it's probably rather OOC as I suck like that.

**.oOo.**

_'I had two pigeons bright and gay,  
They flew from me the other day.  
What was the reason they did go?  
I cannot tell, for I do not know.'  
_  
- Mother Goose

**.oOo.**

In his dreams, he sees him.

I see him too, sometimes. The two of them, the three of us, young again, before anything, before Alchemy and death and accidents and the cool feel of metal against my palm.

I would dream of us in the fields near home, laughing and playing and singing and oh god the world was beautiful once.

It's hard to remember that this house, this town, this _world_ once felt so warm.

And then there are other dreams too, dreams that leave me hot and empty and aching and _angry_ because I know _he_ dreams these dreams about him too, dreams taboo and wonderful, dreams that he could have fulfilled.

**.oOo.**

'I saw him again last night.'

I look up from my workbench, little silver glints of metal reflecting light from the window. I know what he means. He saw Ed again.

He continues, flicking dirt of his knee. 'It was late at night, and he was awake, looking up at the stars and smiling, but he was crying too. Know why?'

I look at him, his silvery eyes glinting like the iron on the table, kicking his feet under the chair, back and forth, back and forth. 'Why, Al?'

'Because the stars there look just like the ones here.'

**

.oOo.

**

'There were two birds sat on a stone, Fa, la, la, la, lal, de; One flew away, and then there was one, Fa, la, la, la, lal, de...' he hums, while sewing transmutation circles into a pair of gloves.

'Is that one of the songs your mother used to sing?' I ask, remembering the tune.

'Uhuh.' He agrees with a nod. He finishes the gloves and puts them on, then ties his hair back in a high ponytail before putting on a red coat.

'Well…' he asks, raising out his arms for me to view the garments, 'what do you think?'

'_He looks just like Ed._' I realize, biting my lip. 'You look great. But wait – traveling clothes? You're leaving?'

'Yep.' He grins. 'I'm going to go see Rose again in Lior.'

'But – but you only just got back from Central a few days ago! You can't be leaving already!'

He shrugs, grabbing an apple and heading towards the door. 'See you in a while, Winry.'

'Wait-!' I make a move to get out of my chair and go after him, but then I stop myself.

I wouldn't have been able to make him stay, anyway. I never could.

**

.oOo.

**

Ed and Al are like birds, and Granny and I are their nest, that's what she used to tell me. But these birds never stay for long. You can't catch them, they need to fly away, be free.

And leave us behind.

**

.oOo.

**

When he came back, it was like when we were younger, and he and Al would come back and visit us. Those visits were always so short, and every time I watched them leave it would hurt more and more.

He appeared back in our lives just so suddenly, and then, just as suddenly, he left again, taking Al with him, leaving me alone.

Somehow, I always knew I would be left behind long ago, when we were children, when Ed and Al sang those songs; they had wings, they were birds, they could fly.

But I had no wings. I would stay here on the ground, and wait.

**

.oOo.

**

_'There were two birds sat on a stone,  
Fa, la, la, la, lal, de;  
One flew away, and then there was one,  
Fa, la, la, la, lal, de;  
The other bird flew after,  
And then there was none,  
Fa, la, la, la, lal, de;  
And so the stone  
Was left alone,  
Fa la, la, la, lal, de.'  
_

**A/N:** Okay I need sleep now. It's one a.m. This was terribly spur of the moment and random and awfully OOC, I apologize. D: Review maybe? 


End file.
